A WishFulfilling cat
by DrugSucks
Summary: Un adolescente ególatra, con muchos sueños por cumplir, ¿Qué mejor que un gato para poder realizar esa ardua tarea? ReitaxRuki. Advertencias: ¡me las reservo :D!


* * *

¡¡HOLA PRECIOSAS PERSONAS!!!

Espero que estén bien y alegres en estos momentos de la noche.. porque yo tengo sueño =__=. En fin :D, este es el primer fanfic que publico aqui en fanfiction, pero ya lo habia publicado en Amor-yaoi, asi que no crean que me lo robé de ahi ni nada porque es mio XD sy soy yo la autora solo que con diferente Nick, ahora lo que espero es que puedan aceptar de buena forma este proyecto, y que lo amen y disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo disfruto al escribirlo.^^

Es de J-music:

Bandas: Dir en grey, The Gazette :D! y otras más!

Como expliqué previamente en la página donde lo publiqué esta es una historia basada en uno de los comics de la coreana Sang Sun Park (adoro a esa mujer *--*) y que lleva el titulo del fanfic mismo "A Wish-Fulfilling Cat"

mm No me queda más que decirles que lo disfruten!! gracias por leer ^^!!!

* * *

*****************

_"... Los gatos son seres con grandes energías al pertenecer al mundo terrenal como al astral, dotándolos así de magia y misterio. Una de tantas leyendas que los envuelve es aquella que cuenta que hay ciertos gatos capaces de cumplir deseos a cualquier criatura mágica o humana. Estos gatos "que conceden deseos" eligen a esa persona "especial" para concederles tres deseos, adoptando una forma humana para quedarse con sus amos hasta haber cumplido el último deseo...."_

_"ahora estos seres están extintos ante la frialdad de la evolución de la raza humana y la pérdida de creer en magia por parte de estos mismos...."_

*************************

_Siempre pasas por aquí, aun lado del callejón rumbo a tu casa, sin que te des cuenta de mi presencia, con tu porte tan imponente y yo sintiéndome tan diminuto. Te veo siempre con mis tristes y azulados ojos, sintiendo mi corazón derramar lagrimas al verte como un sueño tan lejano..... Pero ya no más, quiero estar contigo, aunque sea solo por corto tiempo._

**************************

-SUZUKI AKIRA, ¡POR TU BIEN ESPERO VERTE EN EL COMEDOR DENTRO DE 20 MINUTOS! ¡¡LLEGARÁS TARDE AL INSTITUTO!!-

Abro mis ojos con pesadez, nuevamente no escuché mi despertador, por lo tanto me quedé dormido y ahora tengo que escuchar a la histérica de mi madre apurándome, Dios ¿tanto odias a este ser que se acerca a la perfección? Bien no me contestes eso.

Me levanto y estiro cada una de mis extremidades sintiendo una cómoda satisfacción al hacerlas tronar, después tomo una rápida ducha ya que realmente ya se me hizo tarde para mi acostumbrado ritual de belleza en las mañanas. Como puedo me aliso el rubio cabello y me visto con el uniforme de verano del instituto: una camisa corta blanca con los pantalones negros ajustados, claro le añado algunos accesorios que van con mi complejo de j-rocker visual... es decir con mi extraña personalidad. Tomo mi maletín donde guardo mi móvil y el reproductor de mp3 que tanto adoro (sin él estaría perdido), por último me coloco un pedazo de tela que cubre mi nariz, me gusta tener ese aire de misterio que hace suspirar a muchas y a muchos, si soy lo máximo, la belleza hecha hombre.

Ya no me da tiempo para seguir auto- alabándome - amándome porque escucho acercándose a mi habitación los terroríficos pasos de ¡¡Mama-zilla!! Quiero a mi madre, pero cuando le dan sus ataques menopausicos es realmente insoportable, así que antes de que me reciba con un fuerte regaño salgo corriendo de mi cuarto y por ende de la casa.... sin desayunar, ni modo mi vida estudiantil es más importante que unas simples tostadas con jugo. Ahora corro como desesperado tratando de llegar a mi primer clase que es Física, que no tengo la menor idea de que me servirá calcular la velocidad y la aceleración de un cuerpo para mi futura carrera como músico de una futura y famosa banda de rock que algún día formaré.

Dejo mis monólogos existenciales para concentrarme en correr hacia el instituto, cuando un escalofrío recorre por toda mi médula espinal, siempre pasa lo mismo cada vez que paso por aquel oscuro callejón, es una sensación extraña como si me estuvieran observando.

******************

Nuevamente me he salvado de llegar tarde, entro agitado al salón de clases, afortunadamente todos mis compañeros están concentrados en pasarse la tarea que ni cuenta se dieron de mi penosa entrada triunfal al salón. Me dirijo hacia mi asiento, que es el último de la fila pegada a la ventana, no sin antes escuchar los fuertes suspiros que lanzan las chicas hacia a mi, claro tengo un club de fans que besan el suelo por donde yo paso, por eso muchos me envidian. Creo que debo presentarme desde el comienzo para que entiendan el porque de mi actitud, soy Suzuki Akira, estudiante de último año de preparatoria, aunque no soy muy listo poseo de gran belleza resplandeciente que es la envidia del mismísimo sol, creo que exagero, pero lo cierto es que soy muy atractivo. Pese a toda mi galanura y poder tener a cualquier persona bajo mis pies, tengo mis problemas, me gusta alguien...... que ni siquiera sabe que existo (¡Si creanlo!), pero bueno eso no me quita los ánimos de seguir siendo (y actuando) el espécimen más codiciado de todo el instituto.

Ya que estoy sentado un chico rubio chaparrito con cara de pocos amigos se me acerca y me recibe amistosamente con un golpe en la cabeza...

-¡Ah! idiota ¿¡Porqué hiciste eso!? - respondo mientras coloco una de mis manos en la parte afectada, el solo sonríe tranquilamente como si eso fuera cotidiano y de hecho lo era...

-¡Casi llegas tarde! y eso es por tratar de dejarme solo con el genio boca de pato en la primera clase del día- me gritó señalando a otro muchacho más alto de cabello castaño que también me veía, ahora se los presento: Estos dos son mis mejores (y únicos) amigos, el hobbit malhumorado es Niimura Tooru, aunque prefiere que le digan Kyo, no me pregunten porque, el dice que es un recuerdo de su antigua ciudad. El más alto es Takeshima Kouyou, mejor conocido como Uruha, uno de tantos que pueden hacerme la competencia para el "más sexy del 3º año" ya que no es por nada pero también goza de una belleza exquisita, pero a diferencia de mi, Uru si es aplicado en clases, el encargado de pasarnos la tarea a kyo y a mi...(somos unos abusivos con él, pero así nos quiere xD)

-Como si eso te importara enano - bufó uruha molesto- siempre te la pasas en la baba observando el redondo trasero que tiene el profesor

-¡¡Ah eso no es verdad!! lo que pasa es ... ¡¡que me duermo con los ojos abiertos!!! - dijo el peque todo sonrojado, Kyo estaba enamorado de nuestro "querido" profesor

-ya déjalo Shima, nuestro pequeño aun no ha crecido... es muy joven todavía para que le quiten la virginidad sobre un escritorio- sonrío triunfal mientras Uruha reía estrepitosamente y Kyo me dedicaba una mirada de completo odio, sus mejillas estaban coloradas a decir verdad se veía muy kawaii, pero claro eso esta entre ustedes y yo; el hobbit me golpearía si se entera que dije "la palabra prohibida".

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el famoso profesor entrara al salón, salvándome de la ira del enano, pues en cuanto lo vio entrar, todo su malhumor desapareció dejando en su lugar a una colegiala enamorada.

-Buenos días, por favor tomen sus lugares que vamos a empezar- a continuación les presento al profesor de Física: Andou Daisuke. Hombre alto, de cabello largo y negro hasta los hombros, amarrado a una coleta dejando caer una parte, uno de los pocos (y locos) adultos que osan de traer traje negro en pleno verano japonés. Tiene una cara de haber estado sin estreñido por varias semanas y claro su humor tampoco ayuda en nada, en pocas palabras es un adulto joven amargado y con una fuerte necesidad de conseguirse a una mujer o a un hombre (no me quiero enterar de sus preferencias sexuales ._.U) que pueda darle buenas noches de pasión para que por lo menos sonría de vez en cuando ¡¡y no se desquite con nosotros dejándonos miles y miles de cuestionarios con 30 problemas sin respuesta!! En fin.... este encantador profesor (hágase notar el sarcasmo cuando digo "encantador") empezó su aburrida clase primero pidiendo la tarea y como siempre yo tan cool y desobligado que soy no la hice (la verdad es que se me olvidó que tenía tarea), eso si no era novedad, el problema era que sin ese cuestionario, no había forma de seguir en la clase, al menos por ese día. Uruha, tan buen amigo que es, me miró preocupado... aah es tan lindo.

-Reita-iguana idiota, ¿Porqué no me pediste que te la pasara?- me susurró molesto y yo solo me encogí de hombros, ya resignado a otro cero en "cumplimiento de tareas"

-bueno señor Suzuki... puedo notar que nuevamente se le "olvidó" hacer la tarea que contaba como el 60 % de su calificación -

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¡eso no lo dijo!! ¡¡maldito profesor!! ¡No es mi culpa que el agujero de su muñeca inflable consoladora ya no lo deje satisfecho!_

Si, claramente se podía notar mi expresión de incredulidad y horror, si hubiera sabido eso, realmente le hubiera rogado a Uru-boca de patito para que me pasara la tarea, pero ¡no! Andou Daisuke es tan desgraciado que disfruta con reprobar alumnos inocentes y sexys como yo. Ya no veía esperanza alguna y claramente pude ver una sonrisa cínica en el rostro de Daisuke, si estaba a punto de ser hombre muerto cuando Kyo, en un acto de amistad, levantó la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar, cosa que Andou le dio... extrañamente el profesor jamás se iba en contra del hobbit rubio.

- Profesor.... etto... Suzuki-kun no pudo hacer la tarea porque tuvo un problema familiar muy fuerte y creo que entró en un fuerte shock que olvidó hacer su enriquecedora tarea, y parece ser que tampoco le avisó- ¡parecía que se burlaba de mi desgracia! pero no... Kyo tenia una cara de completa seriedad y preocupación por mi, después puso una expresión de borreguito que sorprendió hasta el zombie de Andou- por favor déle otra oportunidad ¿si?

Si mi amigo es todo un actor, dejó a todos sin palabras. El profesor Andou se le quedó viendo por unos minutos como analizando la situación, y después dirigió su penetrante y maldita mirada hacia mi (que no me vaya a hacer mal de ojo*).

-Bien señor Suzuki ya que su "amigo" dio la cara por usted y explicó su fatídico problema- seguía mirándome con un sentimiento inexplicable en sus ojos, aparte de que de su voz podía escucharse un deje de... molestia- le daré otra oportunidad... deberá entregarme esta tarea y ademas un ensayo sobre que es y para que sirve en la vida cotidiana "el tiro parabólico" de 4 hojas sin incluir portada, PARA MAÑANA...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡pero eso es mucho! - claro, yo tenia que tener una bocota, me quejaba...

-¿prefiere reprobar mi materia?- me volvió a mirar como si yo le hubiera matado a su madre, obviamente yo agaché mi cabeza, eso no me convenía- bueno, esperaré su tarea con ansias... señor Suzuki

Oh si, de nuevo algo grane y poderoso no quería que yo me la pasara mal en mi ultimo año de preparatoria, y me daba buen karma, tendré que agradecerle de alguna forma a mi pequeño amigo, descartando los jueguitos sexuales o cualquier tipo de parafilia que era inspiración del enano.

*********************************

A excepción del percance que tuve con el buen profesor Andou (¡ouch! de nuevo el sarcasmo), las clases pasaron con demasiada normalidad y monotona para mi gusto, soy de esas personas que se aburren rápido y claro mi vida ya había comenzado a hastiarme, necesitaba un poco de más "acción", si supiera que en un futuro yo hubiera preferido mi monotona vida a lo que me esperaba, pero claro no soy consiente de eso todavía, no soy adivino.

Ya a la hora de la salida me reuní nuevamente con mis amigos y lo primero que hice fue darle un efusivo abrazo a mi pequeño enano feo.

-¡¡Ah suéltame!! ¡¡hueles feo!! - me empujaba Kyo, que no gustaba de ese tipo de cariñitos...-

-pero kyo mi amor quiero agradecerte con todo mi corazón lo que hiciste por mi - decía yo en un tono dramático, también podía ser un gran actor cuando quería

-tratar de no partirme en dos es una buena forma de agradecerlo ¡¡Suéltame ya Akira!!- por fin lo solté y el me sacó la lengua en señal de reproche, lo vuelvo a decir ¡es tan kawaii!

-cálmate iguanita- por fin Uruha que estaba callado, habló, dando a entender que todavía seguía vivo- tuviste mucha suerte, al parecer Daisuke estaba de muy buen humor para volver a darte chance* de entregarle su magnifica tarea... que si no te hubiera reprobado y a kyo lo hubiera sacado del salón

-tienes razón Uru-pato, soy muy afortunado... y puedo serlo aun mas si en la tarde vienen a mi casa y me ayudan con mi tarea... - digo con los ojitos de borreguito que había puesto Kyo hacia ya unas horas en Física... Uruha no podía resistirse tampoco a ello

-mmmm- suspiró cansado - si iremos y te ayudaremos

-¡¿y yo porque tengo que ir yo también?! - gritó el enano, tan lindo como siempre- ya le ayudé bastante a la iguana, además hoy tengo ensayo con mi banda

-cierto, tienes ensayo con el stripper y con la nena esa- digo con voz cansada y resignada- bueno será para la otra Kyo

-deja en paz a Toshiya y a Shinya ¬¬ - me miró molesto, claro el tenia ya su banda que solo se conformaba del baterista, que por cierto era mas femenino que mi propia hermana y eso ya era mucho. También tenían bajista, un flacucho más gay que Uruha y con una extraña fijación por ponerse corsés apretados a su torso y por supuesto estaba nuestro enano que era el escritor de canciones y gritón (vocalista) de esa banda taaan extraña, muy a su gusto.

-ya, ya perdón je- le digo sonriente- entonces nos veremos mañana, Uruha me ayudara en mis penas

-cálmate que creo que terminare por hacerte la tarea yo u_ú - dijo aparentemente molesto, pero era la verdad, siempre nos distraíamos al componer canciones o sacar nuestros sueños de crear una banda visual con tintes glam en nuestra imagen. Por supuesto, Uru-pato siempre hacia mi tarea, puesto que se sentía culpable de malinfluenciarme y llevarme por el mal camino de la música, ¡Que ingenuo es!

-no te quejes entonces te veo después en mi casa ¿si? - le digo ignorando al enanin que estaba como bobo, adivinaron, estaba viendo como idiota al profesor de física que pasaba por ahí, fingiendo que no nos había notado siquiera.

-Si de acuerdo, nos vemos- se despidió agitando su mano, y salió del instituto, pues su madre le esperaba en su auto, yo también pasé a retirarme junto con Kyo, vivíamos en la misma zona aunque estaban algo apartadas nuestras casas, pero esta vez él tomaría el autobús para dirigirse al centro, al departamento de Toshiya donde "ensayaban". Así que estuve solo durante un largo tramo hacia mi hogar... curiosamente ya no sentí la extraña sensación de ser observado al pasar al lado del callejón ese, creo que eran mis nervios que me hacían alucinar cosas...

Llegué sano y salvo a mi hogar, como nadie se disponía a abrirme intuí que mi hermana no llegaba de la universidad y que mi madre seguía en su trabajo, era mi día de suerte estaría solo y ¡comería pizza! (soy una persona "simple" con placeres simples, ¿tienen algún problema con eso?) abrí la puerta de mi casa y tranquilamente casi con una lentitud insoportable subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, abrí tranquilamente la puerta observando la oscuridad de mi habitación, dejé mi mochila en el suelo, y mecánicamente fui a tumbarme sobre mi cama, cuando al momento de caer pesadamente sobre esta escuche un fuerte quejido y un bulto arropado en MIS sábanas.

Rápidamente me levanté y encendí la luz dispuesto a ver y golpear a aquel intruso que se atrevía a meterse en mi cama sin MI autorización.... claro lo que vi después no me lo esperaba... no...

- ¡aaay me dolió! ten mas cuidado... - decía una triste y dolida voz, era muy suave y algo sensual... claro tenia un timbre de inocencia que no logre notar porque estaba demasiado boquiabierto por la belleza de ese ser que estaba en mi cama. Era un chico pelirrojo y despeinado, un poco menos menor que yo, con sus ojos pequeños y azules, eran muy hermosos, dejaba ver su blanca piel, suave al tacto pensé.... me lo hubiera violado en ese momento si no fuera porque noté algo extraño en él... dos cosas puntiagudas sobresalían de su rojo cabello y de su parte trasera pude notar "algo" que se movía..... ¡¡UNAS OREJAS Y COLA DE GATO!!!

-¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?! ¡¡¡¿Y QUE HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN?!!- traté de estar lo más calmado posible, pero conmigo no va eso. Estaba totalmente pegado a la puerta del cuarto sin poder asimilar aun lo que veía... y bueno rápidamente el "cosplayer" (que era la única respuesta lógica a lo que era "eso") se levantó de mi cama y pude ver que solo llevaba encima un overol color negro sostenido por una cadena, aparte de que no llevaba zapatos. Vi también que esas orejas se levantaron mostrando entusiasmo a la par que la cola que se movía suavemente de un lado a otro, la "cosa" se acercó a mi, viéndome con cierta admiración y sonrío divinamente, en serio lo hubiera violado si no hubiera estado tan asustado....

-¡HOLA! -Saludó enérgicamente sin dejar de sonreír- soy Ruki, te he elegido para concederte los deseos que me pidas ^^

Fue un silencio algo incómodo, yo trataba de tragarme todo aquello que me decía... no sabia que decir...

-Eh? ¿Reita? - me miró inocentemente - ¿estas bien?

Por fin mi boca se abrió, era demasiado pero intentaría no actuar como un histérico

-¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEE DEMONIOS?!!!!-

Esta bien no me resultó....

*******

Mini Glosario

Mal de ojo: cuando se le hace un embrujo a una persona con el simple poder de la mirada .

Chance: otra oportunidad.


End file.
